Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn’t fit or were just skipped.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

_Disclaimer: Only partially mine… please donate?_

_Summary: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn't fit or were just skipped._

**Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes**

**Chapter 1**: How It Began

Ashley sighed, pacing her room impatiently, yet every step bounced giddily with anticipation. She glanced at the clock and made a face. Three more minutes… though if anyone asked, she would have sworn she had been waiting for at least half an hour already, not two miserable minutes.

Then again, time had been moving slowly all day, probably just to spite her and leave her in expectation.

Suddenly a thought popped into her mind and her stomach turned. What if it was true? What was she going to do then? How would Andros take it? Sure they were engaged, but still… What if the test was positive? Were they ready for a family? They had unanimously decided to wait a few years; she could go to college and they could set up their lives - after that they would see about having a family. Was now too soon? Did Andros really want children, or did he use college as an excuse to not tell her the truth?

She shook her head free from those thoughts.

"Don't be silly." She told herself sternly. "Of course he wants children. Why else would we have talked about it as a possibility for the future?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the conversation.

_Flashback_

_She nuzzled closer into his embrace. His bed really wasn't built to house two people, but they could care less. Andros tightened his arms around her, pulling her half on top of him and she couldn't help but giggle._

"_What?" Andros demanded laughingly._

"_I just can't believe you actually had to courage to ask me." Ashley half lied in reply._

"_But I did." Andros smiled, claiming her lips for a moment. "I love you, Ash and I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_You've already got it all figured out, don't you?" She teased. _

"_Kinda - I figured we'd get married, live on Earth so you can go to college and start that fashion career I know you've been dreaming about, I'll find some kind of job and live with you till my dying day."_

"_Just me?" Ashley giggled._

"_Well, no, maybe a kid or two after you finish college, if you want them, otherwise then yeah, just you."_

"_You're not just saying that because I want children, right?" Ashley inquired, just to be sure._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_You just don't seem like the type of guy that's been imagining having children since you were little, that's all." Ashley shrugged._

"_I didn't." Andros admitted. "Until I met you."_

_Laughing, Ashley twisted and pressed a kiss to his lips. _

_End flashback_

The buzz of her alarm snapped her out of her memory and she carefully edged to her bathroom. Nervously she pulled the door open and peered inside at the counter. The small wand of the pregnancy test lay there innocently, too far away to reveal the answer to her burning question.

Glaring at it she walked over, looking at the little window that could change her life. She barely managed from screaming and jumping with joy. She dropped the wand and ran back into her bedroom, picking up the phone and quickly dialling an all too familiar number, only to set the phone down with only one digit to go.

Sure, she _dying_ to share the news with her best friend, but maybe she should keep it to herself for a little while, just until Andros returned. After all, didn't he deserve to be the first to know? It _was_ his baby that sought housing in her abdomen and he was the one to have put it there during one of their intimate encounters, to be blunt.

She giggled happily as she thought about them. Never had she dared to think Andros would share himself so completely. Sure, she had thought and dreamed about it, but the passion he put in the kiss that lead to their first time had taken her by surprise, pleasant surprise.

She found sex was highly overrated, but then again not nearly getting enough credit as it should. It had felt uncomfortable and yet wonderful at the same time. Awkward at first, true, but once they managed to communicate instead of trying to figure it out on their own… she had felt like she was flying. And the fact that Andros was there with her made it so much better. It was nothing like the stories told in hushed, bragging whispers in the locker room and on the other hand so much more than that.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sit still for the coming few hours at least, she quickly changed into a pair of track pants and a tank top. After shoving her feet into a pair of sneakers, she picked up her keys and mp3-player and left the house.

After turning on the music she slowly started jogging, out of her street and into the next, rounding corners and weaving through the city until she reached the forest on the edge of the city. Soon enough she found her favourite track and picked up her pace a little.

She could always think better out here anyway. Her thoughts settled on the baby growing inside of her. She found herself hoping it was a boy and he would look like his daddy. She was almost certain Andros would want a girl looking like her. It didn't matter really, as long as her baby was born healthy… and stripey.

She giggled at her own thoughts. Andros might not admit it, but he was proud of his… erm, _unique_ hair, and she figured he'd love to have his children carry on that particular legacy.

She came to a halt and screamed at the top of her lungs in happiness. If only the whole world could hear her now.

"I'm having Andros's baby!"

**Hours later**

Ashley lay tossing and turning in her bed, trying to get to sleep, but being too excited to actually lay still long enough to actually nod off.

"Oh, I can't wait any longer." She muttered, pushing away the covers.

She quietly got out of bed and quickly changed into some easy clothes. She quietly snuck downstairs and slipped out of the house after picking up her keys. Outside Ashley got into her car and winced at the noise the ignition made, but the world around her remained in the realms of peaceful slumber.

With a gleeful giggle she drove off to the NASADA base. Soon enough she would be on a shuttle to KO-35 and she'd be able to share her joy with her fiancé. Soon they would be happy.

Soon… Little did she know how far away 'soon' would be. 

A/N: Hope you liked it. This kick-off chapter is dedicated to **_JDPhoenix_** as a **birthday present**. Don't forget the birthday wishes when you review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

_Summary: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn't fit or were just skipped._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, that's why she went to KO-35._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's the next. It will be a while before the next present._

_**SweetSas**: Glad you liked it. Here's another._

_**Phantom Rogue**: And she'll get them too._

_**Jenny**: No, of course not! It's still there, isn't it? If I didn't like it, it wouldn't have ended up in the final version. Thanks for doing this one on such short notice. I'll tell you my excuse for being so late with it later._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well these chapters just didn't fit in. So, they'll just have to have their own story._

_**JDPhoenix**: Glad you liked my present. Enjoy this chapter too._

_**Tal**: Sorry! They definitely have to be stripey._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you like the idea. Here's another chapter._

_**Gde**: Thanks._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Nah, the story should stay the way it is._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**The-power-of-love**: Thanks, here's another._

**Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes**

**Chapter 2**: The Truth

"Okay, now that you two are finally getting married and having a baby, there's just one thing I'd like to know." Cassie stated, turning to her two friends on the couch. "Who's Chris and Chyler's father? Because, Ash, somehow the thought of you jumping into bed with some other guy immediately after Andros, doesn't fit with the Ashley I know."

Said woman sighed and glanced at the open doors leading into the garden. Out on the beach her twins and her friends' children were playing around with kites and the dogs, Ranger and Astro. Danne was laughing at the sea with Kynin, a girl and three other boys.

Kynin was a safe and familiar playmate to her, but, unlike her cousins, Danne hardly ever got to see her other 'aunts' and 'uncles' and their children. The girl was Kynin's age. Her long black hair, tanned skin and brilliant blue eyes made her unmistakably Amari, daughter of Cassie and Saryn. A boy Danne's age going by the same feature description, only his raven hair much shorter, was quite obviously her brother Agrui.

The dark boy with misty grey eyes was TJ's eldest, Arden. His younger brother Jacob was with the twins, learning to fly a kite. The last boy with Danne was Diablo, a year younger, but he fit right in. Diablo was a spitting image of his father, and Zhane would often jokingly call the boy Carlos Jr.

Last there was Maria, Carlos's eight-year-old daughter. She was building a sandcastle with Arima, under the watchful eyes of Elia, who was lying in the sand beside them enjoying the sun.

Cero was standing with the twins, but keeping his eyes on the group standing closer to the sea, especially his younger brother. It amazed Ashley how well they older children seemed to naturally keep an eye out for the younger ones.

"Ash?" Cassie inquired.

Ashley snapped out of her daze and looked back at her friend.

"Sorry, I… um…" She looked around helplessly at her brother and sister.

Karone shot her an encouraging smile and Zhane shrugged. They wanted to help her out so badly, but it was something she had to do on her own. Andros knew so too and therefore kept quiet, but did hold her tight.

"I was already pregnant." She whispered softly, hoping they wouldn't hate her too much for not telling them.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ash?" TJ inquired carefully.

"Andros…" Ashley muttered, looking at the floor. "Andros is their father. Chris is Andros's heir to his morpher, not Cevil."

"Thank god." Carlos exclaimed, breaking the tense and relieved silence. "Cevil would have run at the first sight of trouble."

"You're lucky they look like you." Cassie put in. "Or at least their hair-colour, stripey kids would had been hard to explain to everyone."

"But they are, er, stripey." Ashley sighed, pulling out of Andros's arms and retrieving the twins' baby-books. "They're ghosted almost all the time so they won't catch the wrong eyes."

"Wrong eyes? No one's ever made a go at Cevil or Danne, I don't see why they would go after your twins." Carlos arched an eyebrow.

"Losing Andros was bad enough." Ashley explained, small tears forming in her eyes. "I couldn't bear to lose them too. For all I knew there would be a custody battle that, by Karovan laws, I could never ever win. And single mother vs. married father would lose on Earth's terms too."

Andros's arms wrapped themselves tightly around her and he hugged her tightly to him.

"No one, and with that I mean absolutely no one, is allowed to take them from you. I don't care what I'd have to do for it, these two belong with you." He promised her softly.

The pretty Hispanic woman sitting next to Carlos smiled and placed a hand on Carlos's knee.

"No matter how much I could end up hating Carlos if we would ever divorce. ('Which is highly unlikely.' Carlos muttered.) I could never deny him our children. Diablo and Maria adore him too much too. I'm the working mom and because Carlos here (she laughed, swatting her husband lightly) can work at home, he's mostly the one taking care of them. Children shouldn't be taken from what they know if it is not absolutely necessary."

"I have to agree with Sierra. Arden and Jacob would be torn if they couldn't play catch or basketball with their super-dad anymore." The blonde next to TJ smiled softly.

Ashley returned the smiles warmly and nuzzled closer into Andros's warm and familiar embrace.

"Thanks." She muttered softly. "I wouldn't change my life, but I wish I could have met you two so much sooner. I'm so sorry I couldn't be at your weddings, Sierra and Elaina. I… I really wish I was there to see my little nieces and nephew grow up." She smiled fondly, distantly.

"You're here now, Ash." Karone spoke up. "That's all that matters."

The others nodded in agreement and Sierra opened her mouth to say something when sudden cries pierced the air. Zhane laughed and reached over the side of the couch next to him. Moments later he had Aila fished out of the carrier she had been napping in peacefully until now.

With a grin he got up and walked over to his brother and sister, offering the baby to Ashley.

"I think she wants to be held by her godmommy." He grinned. "And otherwise you can practise holding my baby nephew or niece. I trust Andros not to drop the poor kid on its head, and you did a great job with the twins on your own, but it's been years. You never know what you forget when you get old!" He teased, extending his arms slightly.

Ashley laughed and accepted the young girl into her arms. Just putting her finger in the tiny mouth served to be enough to quiet the baby and she happily started sucking.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you're just hungry, aren't you, poor little thing?" Ashley cooed. "Daddy's are just too dense to get that, especially yours."

Everyone laughed as Zhane exclaimed indignantly and Karone giggled, retrieving Aila's bottle and handing it to Ashley. Ashley smiled at her and looked around her living room at her closest friends from her ranger-days and their significant others.

The vibration of Andros's chest as he chuckled and the laughter filling the room, both from it's occupants and the children's laughter from outside soothed her like nothing else could. And for the first time in all those years since she left Angel Grove, she truly felt liked she belonged. After all those years, she finally found what she had unknowingly been looking for; something Andros already knew was there with these people: home.

A/N: Hope you liked it. This chapter is dedicated to **_DizneeDol_** for her **BIRTHDAY**. _Don't forget her in your REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: Victory

_Summary: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn't fit or were just skipped._

_Okay, I'm only reacting to questions now:_

_**Johnny**: Around the two chapters Andros and Danne moved in, so between chapter 43 and 44._

**Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes**

**Chapter 3**: Victory

"That's the last one - your marriage is now officially dissolved." The government official told them as he signed the last paper. "You're a shame to the colony, Maura." He added disapprovingly as his eye caught the reasons for divorce. "We may only hope Cevil will turn out more honest despite him staying with you."

"If that's all, I'd like to go. I've got other things to attend to." Andros commented, interrupting Maura as he got to his feet.

Getting married seemed to be one of the easiest things on the colony, but getting divorced was a drag. He was hungry and tired, not having been able to either eat of sleep well since his return to the colony.

The first thing he had done was to pack his clothes and some personal items, telling Danne to do the same and moving over to Zhane and Karone's, saying goodbye to the house he had never called home. Cero, Kynin and Arima loved having their uncle around so much and Danne loved the attention she was now getting.

He was just reaching to key the door open when Maura's voice stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned around lazily and looked at Maura.

"Like what?"

"I heard you're moving to Earth, shouldn't you be leaving your morpher behind for Cevil?" Maura said breezily, smirking.

"The day Cevil gets his hands on a morpher will be the day evil wins." Andros replied calmly.

"He's still your heir, he's got a right to that morpher. He was raised to be red ranger!" Maura retaliated haughtily.

"He was raised to be a bully and a whining and wimpy, spoiled brat… but definitely not my heir."

"There's no other one to take your morpher, or are you willing to gamble having another son?" Maura taunted.

"If I'd have to." Andros replied, his jaw set.

"She's gotten older, _hubby_ - and nature didn't just freeze up just because you weren't there." The blonde taunted. "Chances of her getting pregnant are very low, if she even still wants you. Not to mention the fierce protectiveness of those twins of her." Maura sneered.

"As is no less expected of them." Andros told her, his anger swelling. "They show every day what a true heir should be like and they deserve their morphers."

"You're delirious." Maura laughed. "Only that Chyler is heir to a morpher."

Andros let out a spiteful laugh and shook his head, not caring how cruel of a sound it was.

"No, Maura, Chris is just as much of an heir as Chyler is. And I couldn't be more proud to say he's _my_ heir – and the future red ranger."

Maura looked dumbstruck and Andros turned on his heels, saying a polite goodbye to the government official who was looking rather relieved, having accidentally overhearing their conversation. Andros had to smirk at that.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard fast footsteps following him. Moments later Maura stood in front of him, blocking his way out.

"You can't do this." Maura shrieked. "He is your _legal first born son_! You can't just leave him like that."

"I recognize Chris and Chyler as my children and there's nothing you can do about it." He hissed. "And as I said before Chris is more worthy of the power then Cevil."

"If Cevil is not worthy, it's because you turned your back on him and me after he was born." Maura retorted.

"You can't turn your back on something you never accepted in the first place." Andros told her flatly. "Wake up, Maura. I never wanted you, never wanted Cevil. I was forced to marry you, forced to have children with you, but all that time I longed to be with Ashley. Ask anyone who truly knows me. All the years I spend with you I was miserable as hell."

"And that Terran whore makes you happy?" Maura mocked.

Her words had Andros seething and he barely managed to keep his cool.

"Watch your tongue, Maura. There are enough people who can bear witness that she's been nothing but loyal to me during the years I had to spend married to you. That's more then can be said of you. Now I suggest you get out of my way."

Maura stepped aside, but as she did so he caught her mutter; 'You haven't seen the last of me', but he decided not to pay attention to it. He had other things on his mind… like Ashley.

A/N: Okay, it's kinda short, but here's another chapter. **Happy Birthday Megarider**. Enjoy. Next one won't be up for months, unless I get new requests.


	4. Chapter 4: A Normal Life

_Summary__: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn't fit or were just skipped._

_Point in time__: Just after chapter 40 ended._

**Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes**

**Chapter 4**: A Normal Life

"You… you said you'd tell me why Deca isn't allowed to give away the location of this house or who live inside." Elia said tentatively.

"Hmm… So I did." Ashley agreed vaguely, looking out of the window at the calm sea. "Would you believe it has to do with your grandmother Lynette?" She smiled and looked at her.

Elia frowned and shook her head.

"But what does she have to do with it? I got the impression that you've never met her."

"Oh, you got that right." Ashley agreed. "And back then it was better that way too."

"But why? Are you hiding from her or something? I don't understand why you would have to." Elia asked.

Ashley laughed and nodded.

"From the outside it seems silly, but looks can be very deceiving. Apart from the speeded healing, Chris and Chyler appear to be perfectly normal children."

"They aren't?" Elia asked, surprised and a little suspicious.

"Of course we aren't." Chyler laughed as she walked into the room. "We just make everyone believe we are."

"How?"

"What has been kept a secret by your older relatives is that when your parents and uncle first came back to KO-35 to welcome back your grandparents all those years ago, your uncle was already engaged to be married. He was forced to marry your aunt Maura before he was given the chance to explain about his engagement." Ashley explained.

Elia's eyes widened and she looked between Ashley, Chyler and Chris, who just come in through the back door.

"He was engaged to marry you, wasn't he?" She whispered in conclusion. "And Chris and Chyler…"

"They didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't find out until after they had left." Ashley nodded, her eyes distant with memories.

Elia's eyes widened when both Chris and Chyler decided that was their cue to drop their ghost. Elia watched the blonde streaks in their hair form with amazement.

"That makes you my cousins, doesn't it?" She asked with a sudden smile on her face.

"Of course it does." Chris laughed, dropping down next to her on the couch and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "And it also means the universe doesn't have to worry about Cevil becoming a ranger; he's second in line and I have no intention on passing up my birth-right to him." The older boy let out a mock shudder at the thought.

Elia laughed happily and looked at Ashley again.

"And Deca isn't allowed to tell this because…?"

"Back when I first found out I was pregnant, I didn't know anything about the Karovan betrothing tradition." Ashley explained with a sad look in her eyes. "I went to KO-35 to tell Andros about my pregnancy and found him at his wedding kissing your aunt Maura." Her nose scrunched at the memory. "I was hurt, and desperately afraid that I would lose custody of my babies, so I told Deca to make everything about me top security so that only I could access those files."

"But you found out about the tradition, didn't you?" Elia looked hopeful.

"Of course, Ambassador Josh is my best friend and he helped me out a great deal. Of course, then I became afraid your grandmother would betroth them, and I couldn't hurt my children like that, now could I?" She smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah and now he gets to divorce aunt Banshee at last." Elia smiled, before her face fell slightly. "What's going to happen then? To him and Danne I mean…"

"Can you keep a secret for now? I don't know when Andros will tell." Ashley asked.

"Sure." Elia replied giddily.

"They'll be moving here and we're finally getting married." Ashley told her with barely suppressed joy, causing Elia to smile happily.

"They deserve some happiness after all this time." She agreed.

"And we're getting a new sibling!" Chyler added buoyantly, scaring Astro.

"You're pregnant?" Elia asked amazed.

"Three months." Ashley replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "We were, um, talking… and it kinda just happened."

Elia jumped up and hugged Ashley.

"Congrats, aunt Ash." She smiled before skipping over to Chyler.

The two girls danced through the room holding hands and turning circles, singing loudly: 'I'm getting a sibling' or 'I'm getting a cousin'. Scared, Misty agilely leaped onto a bookcase and Ranger joined Astro in hiding under the couch.

"You're scaring the pets." Ashley laughed.

"But we finally get to have a normal life, mom. Isn't that worth celebrating?" Chris teased.

"Yeah…" Ashley gave in, a slow carefree grin spreading across her face. "It most definitely is."

A/N: Hope you all liked it. This is a birthday present for **Dragoneyes5000** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know

_Summary__: From the near famous Secrets Untold… some scenes not found in the story that should have been in but didn't fit or were just skipped._

**Secrets Untold: The Missing Scenes**

**Chapter 5**: Getting To Know

"And this is our school, soon to be yours too." Chris said as he pointed out the window.

"And this is not our car, so mom will kill you if you crash it." Chyler told him sweetly from the backseat.

Chris made a face at her in the rear-view mirror, but took hold of the wheel with two hands again. Danne felt like she had too small of a brain and too few eyes to take in everything the twins were showing her. Chris had stolen the car keys telling their mother they'd be out showing her around, as Chyler had _innocently_ suggested she spend the day in bed with Andros.

They (Andros and Ashley) were, but judging by the advertising folders that joined them, they weren't going to spend it like Chyler had alluded to. Really, who could blame them? They had six days to plan a wedding, and after so many missed opportunities, it had to be perfect. They still had to write their vows too and Ashley absolutely insisted on someone walking her down the aisle, though she wasn't sure she wanted it to be her dad anymore.

"Oh!" Chyler exclaimed. "Go left here, Chris."

Her brother looked surprised, but did as he was asked. Following her directions, he soon groaned when he found himself on the parking lot of the largest mall in Miami.

"Chyler… Are you sure we didn't, y'know, accidentally go _right_ instead of… left?" He inquired weakly.

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Mom lent me her credit card to go dress shopping." Chyler replied. "And we need to fill up Danne's closet too. Deca's a dear and Synthetrons rock, but there's nothing better than real-life fashion and clothes shopping."

Chris looked like he was being strangled and Danne looked at her two siblings, confused. Chyler got out of the car and gestured for Danne to do the same. As they made their way to the entrance of the mall Chyler assured her sister that her _darling, beloved twin_ wouldn't be long.

They entered the first dress shop they saw.

"I'm not saying we'll find the perfect dresses today, but we might as well have a look. You never know." Chyler told her.

"And you never learn how much I hate shopping." Chris whispered into her ear after sneaking up on her.

Danne laughed as Chyler swatted Chris, knowing fully well he had already decided what to wear and it was only a push of a button away. It was a surprise though and only his sisters knew. He made quite sure they would stay the only ones to know.

"Aren't you done yet?" Chris grumbled what felt like an eternity later. "You'll be lucky if you haven't maxed out Mom's credit card."

"She's a doctor, she can afford it." Chyler shrugged. "Besides, Danne needs more than four pairs of pants and two skirts."

"And ten shirts."

"She only liked eight of them." Chyler shot back.

"Mom's still not going to be happy when she sees the bill." Chris shrugged.

"It's nothing compared to the bills I already saw coming in for the wedding." Chyler replied brightly.

Danne giggled from beside them and Chyler winked at her, before looking at the shirt lying on top of the pile. She touched it pensively while the clerk scanned the card.

"You know, I think I've got the perfect necklace to go with this." She mused quietly to herself. "I never really wear it anyways."

**Half an hour later**

"I really couldn't!" Danne protested as Chyler dragged her into her room.

"Just sit." Chyler ordered and pointed to her bed. "You haven't even seen it yet."

With a sigh Danne dropped down on the bed and watched Chyler walk around the room. Every now and then she would pull open a small jewellery box or pull out a seemingly useless box that hid some jewellery inside.

After about ten minutes she finally exclaimed triumphantly and pulled out the most beautiful necklace Danne ever laid eyes on. A small teardrop emerald pendant was suspended from a larger gem, surrounded by a simple yet elegant pattern of silver swirls, accented by diamond.

"Put it on, I want to see how it looks on you." Chyler smiled, offering Danne the necklace.

"I… I don't know, it looks expensive." Danne protested, still in awe of the jewellery.

"Wouldn't know." Chyler shrugged. "It was another present from Josh. I wore it a lot until it became too small-" She frowned slightly. "-but it should still fit you perfectly. I think its Eltaran."

After some coaxing, Danne finally gave in and let Chyler put the necklace on in front of the mirror. Once on she had to admit it really did look nice on her. It fit perfectly and felt as if it was specifically made for her neck.

"Wow, Danne." A voice commented from the doorway. "Chyler wasn't kidding when she said she had the perfect necklace for that new top."

Danne looked into Chris's eyes through the mirror and sighed.

"But it's Chyler's." She replied firmly. "I couldn't take it, it feels wrong."

Chyler smiled softly and wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders while Chris walked into the room to stand next to them.

"Take it. What's mine is yours. I've always wanted a sister to share stuff with." Chyler told her, then with a secretive look she confined in her. "Can't you just see me trying to dress up Chris?"

"We're not like Cevil and mom's definitely not like Maura. Things are different here." Chris told her. "It'll take some getting used to, but we really don't mind if someone borrows our stuff or barges into a room. Nothing in this house is off-limits."

Danne smiled at the both of them and nodded, receiving a sandwich hug from them.

"We'll always be here if you need us." Chyler whispered soothingly, as if she had always been Danne's favourite big sister. "Always."

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This is a birthday present for **Johnny** and also the last missing scene, unless I get more requests or inspiration for someone's birthday. Never the less: REVIEW!


End file.
